Betrayed, Rescued, and Revenge!
by W.Kathy
Summary: Remember the Chamber of Secrets? What if Harry couldn't save Ginny, and is accused of killing her? Can a 12 year old innocent boy survive in Azkaban? Who will save him? Two supposedly mortal enemies, that's who!
1. Chapter 1: Enough is Enough

**Disclaimer: Not mine, except the plot.**

**Warning: Heavy Angst. Dark!Harry! Possible Slash. **

**A/N: **I just love those Innocent Harry gets tossed into Azkaban fics! Then he gets all powerful, kills Voldemort and forgives everyone. Well, that's not going to happen in my fic. I mean, how possible is it to spend time in that gods forsaken prison in the _pleasant _company of dementors and not lose some sanity? And I think that a Dark!Harry is just soooooo sexy!

Harry is twelve years old, and it's an alternate ending to Book Two: Chamber of Secrets. What if Harry did not manage to save Ginny in the chamber?

****

Chapter 1: Enough is Enough 

Harry's POV

I can't believe it! Ginny's dead? And they are accusing me of killing her? I would never do that! I was trying to save her from Tom Riddle! Professor Dumbledore! Where is the headmaster? He will know! He will believe me!

WHAT? Professor Dumbledore has been removed from Hogwarts? It's impossible! Ron! Hermonie! Please! You must believe me! I'm innocent!

End of Harry's POV 

"You bastard! How could you! Ginny had a crush on you! I should never have believed you! You are a parseltongue, the Heir of Slytherin!" Ron spat viciously. He was held back by Dean and Seamus from killing Harry right there and then.

Hermonie was surprising silent. She didn't want to accuse Harry but all facts point to him being a murderer. Her logical mind could not refute the points condemning Harry to a life sentence in Azkaban. Ginny's body lying in the Chamber of Secrets, with no one else but Harry. Harry acting all secretive since he found himself to be a parseltongue. Ron swore that he saw Harry killed his sister with his own eyes. The last spell that Harry's wand cast was the killing curse. She shook her head with sadness. How did Harry became dark?

The trial held personally by the Minister himself was short. Funnily enough, the truth serum was not used. All evidence was so clear-cut that the jury sees no need to use the serum. Angry and disappointed faces greeted Harry, as he was led away to his lifetime prison after the sentence was cast. He was in a daze, so much so that he failed to see an unexpected person mouthing to him "Potter, we'll get you out." A certain death-eater turned spy who understood that things are always not what they seemed to be.

When Harry became aware of his surroundings once more, he found himself in a cold, gray cell. In fact, it was getting colder with every passing second. Dementors drifted to welcome their newest addition. And Harry's nightmares began.

_"Lily, take Harry and run!"_

_"James! NO!"_

_"Please, not Harry!"_

**_A flash of bright green light _**

_"Freak! How dare you burn our bacon! You ungrateful wretched boy! We feed you, clothe you and provide you with shelter, is this how you repay us?"_

_"Uncle, please, I didn't mean to! Please stop! It hurts! Arghhhhhhhhhhhhh"_

**_A red haze caused by relentless punches and kicks_**

****

_"Look at that boy! Is he a beggar? Why is he wearing rags? And look at that ugly scar! He smells awful too!"_

_"Hey, stop running, don't you want to play? Our favorite game – Harry Hunting. The first to catch him can do whatever they want to him!"_

Countless screams, helpless pleading and sobs later, Harry lay in a crumpled heap on the freezing stone floor. The dementors had their fun and left to torture some other wretched prisoner. A scratchy voice from the next cell called out feebly, "Harry? Is that really you?"

"Yes…..who are you?" A spark of interest lit up the otherwise dull green eyes.

"I'm Sirius Black, a friend of your parents. Your godfather."

The silence that followed was so thick you could cut it with a knife. A bitter laugh broke it. "Is that a joke? I have no godfather!"

"Harry, please, let me explain. It's a long story but hey, we've got all the time in the world."

And so Sirius Black told Harry about the Fildeus charm, the switch in secret-keeper and the betrayal of one rat, Peter Pettigrew.  

A/N: Next Chapter: Sirius and Harry breaks out of Azkaban with the help of Snape! Will the trio escapes the wrath of the Wizardry world, and Voldemort?

Review please!


	2. Chapter 2: What Happened?

Warning: Still same thing, possible Slash in later (much later) chapters. After all, Harry's only 12 years old now!

**A/N: **Thanks to all my reviewers, who gave me much joy and motivation to continue with this fic. I would like to apologise to one of my reviewers, "Lucasfsf" who requested no slash in my fic. Sorry, but I'm a major slash fan, there will definitely be slash, only not so soon cuz Harry's still young!

To Lady Phasma: Yes, Harry's been abused by his relatives, as they truly believe that Harry's a freak just because he's a wizard.

To Darklights: I have never seen Harry in Azkaban fics where Sirius is there too, so I thought it might be interesting to have a fic on it.

To Torny: This chapter's going to explain a little of what happened in the Chamber of Secrets, though I'm not going to repeat the scene from the book.  

To my other kind and generous reviewers: DaughterofDeath, Ookami Kage, FallenPhoenix721, Eriee, Vampyreice – THANK YOU and please review for this chapter as well! Some people collect stamps, some collect bottle caps. Me? I like to collect reviews. Please add to my collection!

Previous Chapter: 

_"I'm Sirius Black, a friend of your parents. Your godfather."_

_The silence that followed was so thick you could cut it with a knife. A bitter laugh broke it. "Is that a joke? I have no godfather!"_

_"Harry, please let me explain. It's a long story, but hey, we've got all the time in the world."_

_And so Sirius Black told Harry about the Fildeus Charm, the switch in secret-keeper and the betrayal of one rat, Peter Pettigrew."_

**Chapter 2:  What Happened?**

"So you are innocent? Like me?" Harry stared at the haggard figure with new eyes after hearing the entire story from Sirius.

"Yes, and that's kept me sane in the last 11 years."

"I have a Godfather….." Harry whispered to himself. He smiled for the first time since he's been discovered as a parseltongue.

"You look just like Prongs….." Sirius stretched a tentative hand through the bars separating his cell from Harry. He caressed his godson's face reverently. Harry, not used to physical contact that doesn't hurt, flinched. Sirius apologized profusely.

"No, it's not you, just that…." The Boy-Who-Lived was hesitant to explain how his relatives had abused him all his life. It's not something to be proud of, after all. Trying to change the topic, he asked. "Who's Prongs?"

"Prongs is James, your father. It's a nickname, for he was an animagus and his form was that of a stag, Mine's Padfoot, and I can turn into a big black dog."

"Wow! Can you show me?"

"More than happy to." With a pop, Sirius changed into a grim-like dog.

"Will you teach me to be an animagus too?"

"Not a problem!" Sirius replied after he turned back to himself.

"So, what happened? Why are you thrown into Azkaban by those doddering Ministry fools?" Sirius leaned back and made himself comfortable, sensing that it was going to be a long story, and just as unpleasant as his own.

"Well, first I have to tell you something. Please promise you won't freak out….". Sirius nodded. "I'm a parseltongue." To Harry's surprise, Sirius grinned. "Cool!"

Harry released the breath that he didn't know he was holding. He was so worried that his godfather will think he's evil and hate him. He started his story haltingly, reliving the painful moments again.

(A/N: I'm going to summarize the scene from the book Chamber of Secrets as I don't want to repeat the entire thing again.  Lockhart tried to cast a memory charm on Ron and Harry but it backfired, and stones collapsed, separating Ron and Lockhart from Harry. Harry then went into the Chamber, saw Ginny, met Tom Riddle who explained what happened with Ginny, the diary and that he is Lord Voldemort. Riddle then sic the Basilisk on Harry, where Fawkes came flying in with the Sorting Hat. Harry's wounds were healed by Phoenix tears, and he drew the Sword of Gryffindor from the hat. He dueled with the Basilisk and killed it……then, this is where JK Rowling's story changes and my plot began…..)  

"Somehow, Tom Riddle managed to get hold of my wand, and tried to cast the Killing curse on me. I dodged and the curse hit Ginny instead. At that point of time I was already desperate, and plunged the first thing I could find into the diary, which happened to be the poisonous Basilisk Tooth.  I finally banished Tom Riddle, but was too late to save Ginny. My wand clattered beside me as Riddle disappeared into thin air. Grabbing my wand, I tried in vain to revive Ginny. Ron came rushing in at that moment and misunderstood everything. He thought I cast the Killing curse on Ginny, that I killed my friend." Harry paused as a look of pure grief passed his face.

"I was in a daze, not believing that Ginny's dead, when the Aurors rushed into the Chamber and captured me. After an incredibly short trial, here I am, the newest resident of the Prison of Azkaban."

Harry didn't even realize that silent tears were being shed by himself and his Godfather. Sirius held Harry's hand and tried to comfort the boy as much as he could. The animagus truly understood what it was like to be accused and betrayed by friends.

"No one believed that I'm innocent. Not my best friends, not my housemates, not my professors. Why? Am I such a horrible person that they think I'm capable of murder? They have known me for almost 2 years now, don't they know better? They ignored my pleas, they looked at me with angry, accusing eyes." Harry sucked in a deep breath and screamed. He screamed for the injustice of it all, for the betrayal, for innocence lost.

"Shut up Potter! My eardrums are going to break!" A familiar sneer caught the attention of the two prisoners.

"Snape?" "Snivellus?" Harry and Sirius asked in disbelief at the same time. The black-robed figure stood stiffly outside the cells, eyes widening at the hated nickname from his school-time nemesis.

"Black? Stay away from Potter." Severus Snape drew his wand and pointed it at Sirius Black.

"NO! Don't hurt my Godfather!" Harry shouted.

"Stand aside! He is a traitor! He betrayed your parents and caused their deaths!"  

"No, please, you don't understand what happened…." And so Harry retold Sirius' story to a skeptical Severus Snape. With a reluctant nod, the Potions Master examined Sirius with dawning curiosity.

"How did you manage to stay sane in this dementors-infested place?"

"That's none of your business! Now, why are you here? It can't possibly be a visit out of goodwill, could it?"  

"I came to repay my life-debt to James Potter, the one that I incurred due to your life-threatening prank. Come on Potter, I am only allowed to visit for an hour, after Albus vouched for me personally." Snape grimaced at the memory of a feral werewolf lunging at him and a frantic James Potter saving his neck, literally. With a look of pure hatred, he glared at the jerk who tricked him into the Shrieking Shack sixteen years ago.

"Professor Dumbledore is back?" Harry interrupted the glaring match between the two adults reluctantly. Though he was curious as to why Snape would owe his father a life-debt, and what Sirius has to do with it, he figured that's not the important thing now.  

"Yes, and he has regained his position as Headmaster of Hogwarts. He knows what really happened, Potter. So, I have been granted the _honor _to save the Boy-Who-Lived." Severus replied sarcastically.

"How?"

"This is a special portkey made by Albus. It will take the two of you to a safe place…" Severus was interrupted by the freezing cold that announced the approaching dementors.

"What the? How could they release a dementor now when there is a visitor?"  The ex-deatheater snarled as he shivered involuntarily. Sirius and Harry were similarly affected. The dementor floated closer to the trio and…

-TBC-

A/N: A cliffy!! Aren't I evil? Review please! The more reviews I get, the faster I will update!

_Here's a sneak preview of the next chapter:_

_"I thought you said the Portkey will take us to some place safe?" Sirius glared at Severus with much dissatisfaction. _

_"How would I know that Albus' idea of safe is in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by nothing but trees?"  _

_"We are safe from wizards that's for sure, but I wonder how safe we are from the creatures in the forest. I hope there isn't any dark magical creatures here." The animagus glanced around nervously. _

_"Sirius, Professor Snape, what is that huge dark thing staring at us?" Harry asked quietly, albeit a little too calmly.  _


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Gosh! I haven't been writing for more than a year now have I? Bet you thought I was dead or something…anyway, I back and here's the next chappie!

Previous Chapter:

"This is a special portkey made by Albus. It will take the two of you to a safe place…" Severus was interrupted by the freezing cold that announced the approaching dementors.

"What the? How could they release a dementor now when there is a visitor?" The ex-deatheater snarled as he shivered involuntarily. Sirius and Harry were similarly affected. The dementor floated closer to the trio and…

Chapter 3: A Safe Place?

"Expecto Patronum!" Severus aimed his wand and shouted at the dementor, who was hit and thrusted back.

"Quick! Hold on to the portkey!" The three frantic wizards felt the familiar tug and disappeared from the Azkaban Prison.

Harry felt sick and closed his eyes, taking a few moments to calm his queasy stomach. Breathing deeply, he could smell the fresh wet grass and hear birds chirping faintly in the distance. Seems like a wonderfully peaceful and safe place, until Sirius growled.

"I thought you said the Portkey will take us to some place safe?" Sirius glared at Severus with much dissatisfaction.

"How would I know that Albus' idea of safe is in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by nothing but trees?"

"We are safe from wizards that's for sure, but I wonder how safe we are from the creatures in the forest. I hope there isn't any dark magical creatures here." The animagus glanced around nervously.

"Sirius, Professor Snape, what is that huge dark thing staring at us?" Harry asked quietly, albeit a little too calmly. From the nearby bushes, three pairs of glowing eyes stared unblinkingly at the newcomers. A bark was heard before the creature pounced on Harry.

"Ah! Help! Ah ha ha ha ha!" Harry frightened screams turned into helpless laughter as the Cerberus licked his face enthusiastically. "Fluffy, cut it out! I'm ticklish!"

"Fluffy? You call that monstrous dog 'Fluffy'? Sirius appeared totally flabbergasted while Severus just looked on in unconcealed disgust.

"Yeah, he's named by Hagrid, and we got to be friends after the Philosopher's stone incident. I was terrified of Fluffy at first, but he's just a larger dog if you ignore the three heads." Harry petted Fluffy with one hand while he wiped the slobber off his face with the other.

"All right, what should we do now? It looks like rain soon, and there doesn't seem to be any shelter in the next hundred miles or so…In fact, it seems like there isn't anything but trees all around us!"

"Well, I should really report to the headmaster about the new turn of events. I am still doubtful that you are really innocent, Black." Severus sneered.

"And how are you going to do that? I don't see any owls here."

"I have a two-way mirror. Now, cease your inane chatter and let me contact the headmaster." Severus searched in his pockets and drew out a mirror…that's cracked.

"Oh great, seems like your fantastic two-way mirror is not going to work now, is it?" The potions master threw his famous 'death-glare' at the ex-Azkaban prisoner.

"Sirius, Professor Snape, it's starting to rain, should we look for shelter? I think I see a cave over there." Fluffy gave an affirmative yelp as if agreeing with Harry. With another excited bark, the three-headed dog headed towards the direction of the cave.

The two grown men continued to bicker as they finally reached the dark, small cave. "Gosh, it's really going to be a tight fit, isn't it?" Sirius sniffed. "Is it just me or does it smell weird in here?"

Fluffy barked and trounced in the cave happily, breaking a few animal bones that were lying on the ground. "I think this is Fluffy's home." Harry offered.

"Beggars can't be choosers, Black."

After a while of silence, Fluffy prowled out of the cave, leaving the wizards to their own devices. "Looks like Fluffy got sick and tired of your presence, and chose to venture in the rain, Snape."

Hoping to stop the argument, Harry interrupted. "I think he's probably hungry and out looking for food." At that statement, the trio realized that they were getting hungry too. Since there isn't any food around, they decided to sleep off their hunger.

Even without Fluffy, the cave was still cramped, as it was littered with bones and there is a bed of straw that smells so bad, it was not hard to guess whose bed it belongs to. Avoiding that part of the cave, the wizards ended up lying next to each other, almost skin to skin. One would have thought that it would be awkward and the two adults would complain about the lack of privacy, but they were all so exhausted from the day's ordeals that they fell asleep almost immediately.

The warmth and light from the sun creeped into the cave, highlighting the absence of Fluffy, and the closeness of the trio. Harry has never felt more contented in his life, as he snuggled into the crook of his godfather's arms. Severus, on the other hand, were spooned behind Sirus, arms held tightly around the animagus' waist, who reciprocated by resting his head on Severus' shoulder. Needless to say, this peaceful sight did not last long. The first one to wake was the ex-death eater.

"BLACK! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!"


End file.
